


Moonbeam

by Sokorra



Series: The Christmas Prompts 2014 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a book scene, not Season 2 compliant (see author notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke at a lake sometime post "Spacewalker"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonbeam

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was based on a scene in the book versions of The 100. It does however take place with the show characters in mind. I don't think it is too much against season 2, but as I havent actually watched season 2 outside tumblr gifs, summaries and clips I am just going to warn it may be non-compliant with Canon after a bit.
> 
> This was written Dec. 2014 so also half the season hadn't aired yet.

Bellamy finally realised he was over his head one warm spring night, about seven months after they arrived on the planet. They (being he and Clarke) had been traveling around in groups of two or three (no one was allowed alone), trying to find good spots for hunting camps and learning about the environment they now called home when they came across a small lake.

They had decided to camp for the night, and while Bellamy set their tent up Clarke went to bathe in the lake. He hadn’t been paying attention till he finished the tent and glanced over to see her raising from the water. In his mind time slowed down and he couldn’t draw his eyes away. It reminded him of the pictures in the old books he used to read. The mythical siren, a mermaid that drew sailors and seagoers to their deaths. He could easily imagine it, and when Clarke’s eyes met his as she was pushing her wet hair back from her face, he could imagine himself eagerly awaiting a death like that.

He shook his head, trying to dispel the poetic way his thoughts were going, because honestly this was not going to end well. But the realization stuck that he had feelings that were more than just lust. Lust he could deal with, had been dealing with. What he had longed for in those brief moments hadn’t been sex.

He refocused his attention on getting camp ready, ignoring the sounds of Clarke splashing in the water. Things had been getting blurred between them the last few months. Not that their relationship had ever been clearly defined, but it was usually firmly in the “We work together” category. So many things were happening, and so much had to be done that there was no option about thinking about anything else.

Except lately there had been. And Bellamy could admit to himself, if no one else, that he had thought about it. Mostly about breaking through the sexual tension that they had both acknowledged at one point or another. However, now he was starting to realise he wanted more than that.

“Bellamy, come swim,” She called out, seeing he was done assembling the tent. She had wanted him to come swim when the reached the beach, but he had convinced her he had to set up tent, and insisted that she go ahead while he did so.

He turned around to say he still had things to do when he was stopped in his tracks again. She was treading water, but the moon had seemly gotten in just the right position to highlight her hair, making her seem even more the mythical creature. He broke out of his trance this time at the sound of her voice, and gave in, pulling off his outer clothes before rushing into the water. One thing he had learned on earth was it was better to get it over with then ease your way in. The water was always going to be cold unless you found yourself a hot spring.

He sputtered as he reached the surface again, pushing his hair from his face like she had done earlier, and grinning at her. She was grinning back, a full on smile that actually reached her eyes. Those were rare, especially since Finn’s death, but thankfully he had seen quite a few his way. He was one of the few she let go with. Who she relaxed around. The others were his sister, Jasper, Monty and on occasion Murphy. The two seemed to have developed a somewhat healthy “I tolerate your presence” attitude towards each other. Everyone else, including her mother, seemed to get the “Clarke Griffin: Megamom” mask. The name had been coined by Jasper, and there were times Bellamy thought it was quite fitting.

She swam towards him, stopping a few feet away.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Could have been warmer.” He had to admit that it was nice to get the grime of traveling through the woods all day off his body. Wick and Raven and their team of inspiring tinkerers were still working on getting the indoor showers working, so it was often only on trips to the rivers and such that they got truly clean. He didn’t miss much from his days on the ARC, but heated showers were one of them.

Clarke’s responding laugh made him smile, as did her gasp of surprise when he splashed her. He laughed and when Clarke responded in kind, saltwater went up his nose. After sputtering for a few seconds he returned the volley and a splash war commenced.

It felt good to do something ridiculous. Something that was just fun and had nothing to with survival or politics or partial parenting that seemed to come with being the de facto leader of a bunch of teenagers ranging from as young as 13.  
At some point they had started to get closer, their splashes hitting with more force. An idea came to him and her only warning was the emergence of a smirk. She was close enough to touch so he reached over and started tickling her sides, making her lose concentration on the splashes, instead shirking in half laughter, and half annoyance.

“Bellamy!” She yelled, smacking his shoulder as he floated back, laughing. “Unfair!”

“Gotta do what I gotta do,” was his only reply. “You left yourself open.”

“Considering I didn’t think we were competing.”

“Everything’s a competition, Clarke.” He had almost said princess, but since Finn’s death, the nickname had grown slightly stale for the both of them. Still, it was an odd habit to have to break.

“Oh, really? So I should try everything?” Her eyebrow raised, as if an idea was coming to her. Had Octavia been here, she would have commented that the uplifting of one corner of her mouth resembled Bellamy’s own smirk, but she wasn’t, and Bellamy didn’t really notice, content to watch her in the moonlight.

“Anything to your advantage.”

“Alright then,” She swam forward and he braced himself for another splash, only to be surprised when she surged forward and placed her lips on his. Like their hug months before, at first he was too surprised to return it, but soon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, moving his head to better return the kiss.

He should have expected it. Especially when he felt her leaning into him more, but his brain had just registered the closeness of them, and the kissing and so was totally unprepared when they fell back, both falling into the water.  
She laughed as they reemerged, wiping water from her face. However, she also moved closer to him, the two of them drifting slightly to shallower water to float. “How was that?” She finally asked when her laughter had died out.

He simply shrugged, but had to smile. “I don’t think that would work on everyone.”

“And a tickle attack would?”

“Certainly seems to.” He sighed as he caught sight of their campsite, the real reason for their trip here coming back to him. For a few minutes he had been able to forget that he wasn’t just a 26 year old having fun in the water. They would have to return to the real world soon, where they were trying to adjust to Earth, trying to survive.

“Don’t” He turned and looked at Clark who was frowning. “Let’s forget about it for just a little while, okay.” She started to rise up out of the water and start walking on the small amount of sand towards her clothes.

“Okay.” He followed her, the two of them putting their dry clothes back on. She settled on one of the sleeping bags they had, staring up at the stars. 

“Tell me a story.”

“A story?”

“Octavia told me you used to tell her stories about constellations. So, tell me a story.”

“Okay. A story.” He settled down beside her and the two laid down on the grown. He glanced over the sky, trying to remember the sky maps he used to pour over. He spotted one, grinned and pointed it out. “That’s Hydrus. The Primordial god of water.” He started his tale, watching her more than the constellations he was talking about. Clarke on the other hand smiled as she looked up at the stars, letting the worries of the day leave her. At some point her hand reached over and took his, interlocking their fingers.

Bellamy decided he didn’t care if she was his personal Siren or not. He was beyond caring now, just glad he could see her eyes light up with hope again.


End file.
